The three of us
by Tardis-221B
Summary: John a appris une bonne nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui va changer sa vie. Rated T pour le moment, je ne peux être précise sur la fréquence à la quelle je vais poster ! :):):) Slash John/Sherlock
1. Prologue

Chapitre 1 -

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plairai… Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire le prologue. Dites-moi si cela vous a plu ! Un merci tout particulier à ma Dieithryn qui m'aide beaucoup à tout construire et organiser !**

PS : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les scénarios farfelus que j'invente quand je m'ennuie…

Enjoy !

« John, vous ne croyez pas que c'est assez ? Il risque d'être un peu désorienté avec tous ces objets… N'oubliez pas que c'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à lui…

- Comment l'oublier, Mrs Hudson ? Je veux tout faire pour qu'il se sente bien quand il arrivera ! Après trois ans passés tout seul, je me dois de lui montrer tout l'amour que j'ai déjà  
pour lui… »

Mrs Hudson sourit en voyant le blond s'agiter dans la chambre. Elle était heureuse de voir John reprendre de nouveau gout à la vie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Elle le regardait les bras croisés, pendant qu'il finissait de réaménager son espace.

Depuis la mort de Sherlock, il n'avait plus eut envie de quoi que ce soit. Il s'était lassé de son travail, qu'il avait fini par quitter et s'était totalement laissé aller. Il ne se rasait plus, laissant les poils blonds lui parsemer le visage. Ses yeux étaient cernés et ses lèvres n'avaient pas souries depuis bien trop longtemps.

Le premier mois avait était horrible. John n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et les rares fois où il trouvait le sommeil étaient dans le lit de Sherlock, le corps lourdement endormi par des somnifères –en tant que médecin, il connaissait les limites-. Il arrivait à se reposer quelques heures et puis se réveillait, cherchant ce corps qui était sous terre et non sous les couvertures.

Il fallait se faire à l'idée. Se faire à l'idée que son meilleur ami s'était donné la mort. Qu'il avait choisi de partir car tout aurait été trop dur à supporter. Sans cesse il le revoyait s'écraser contre le sol. Sans cesse dans ses cauchemars, il revivait l'instant où la vie quittait le corps de Sherlock. Chaque nuit lui rappelait cet instant funeste où il perdit son meilleur ami.

Mais maintenant, il ne voulait plus en parler. Il allait voir Sherlock au cimetière chaque semaine et puis il lui faisait la conversation. Il lui racontait sa journée, comment Mrs Hudson allait, ainsi que Greg. Il lui confiait amusé que ce dernier avait trouvé réconfort dans les bras de Mycroft. Il imaginait la tête que ferait Sherlock, il riait puis s'en allait. Il gardait précieusement ces petits moments pour lui. Et petit à petit il s'était fait à l'idée que Sherlock ne lui répondrait plus. John n'était plus croyant à cause des horreurs qu'il avait vues à la guerre mais il trouvait une consolation en imaginant que Sherlock l'entendait, de là-haut.  
Son ami trouverai ça stupide car la religion n'était pas quelque chose de rationnel mais John se disait qu'il lui devait bien ça, après toute la tristesse qu'il lui fit subir en se jetant du haut de l'endroit de leur première rencontre.

« Il sera là dans quelques heures !  
- Je sais John, je sais… Vous faites le décompte depuis des jours !  
- C'est que je suis si heureux de le revoir… Je n'oublierai jamais ses grands yeux bleus quand je l'ai quitté la dernière fois… Ca me brise le cœur à chaque fois que j'y pense et aujourd'hui je le revois…. »

John ponctua sa phrase avec un grand sourire tandis que leur, enfin sa logeuse se contenta d'un plus tendre. Même si elle le montrait moins, elle était tout aussi impatiente de l'arrivée du petit garçon que John avait adopté, Hamish.


	2. Chapter 1

Merci à tous tout d'abord pour vos review qui me font à chaque fois très plaisir. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait, j'avoue que ce n'est pas commun comme scénario mais ça manquait justement ! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite (un grand merci à ma Saka pour ses corrections et ses conseils !)

/

John s'impatientait dans la salle d'attente. Il feuilletait les magazines destinés aux jeunes parents et passait les pages, une par une, à l'affut du moindre conseil qui pourrait lui être utile. Même s'il connaissait déjà tous les trucs et astuces pour les papas solos, John restait vigilant et décortiquait chaque article soigneusement. Il n'avait pas dépensé autant d'argent pour des livres et magasines depuis ses études de médecine.

/

Chaque soir il en choisissait un, se callait dans son lit avec une tasse de thé bien chaude et étudiait. A travers les pages, John apprenait à être un bon papa. Il lisait les conseils un par un, soulignait avec un stabilo ce qui lui semblait important –pour ne pas dire que toutes les pages de tous les livres étaient recouvertes d'un magnifique vert fluo-.

Jamais il n'aura la joie d'entendre son petit garçon prononcer ses premiers mots, ni de filmer, attendri, le petit Hamish marcher pour la première fois. Mais cela lui était égal. Il aura le bonheur de l'entendre l'appeler « papa », c'est lui qui enlèvera les petites roues de son vélo, pour en faire comme les grands. John se réjouissait déjà, il imaginait tous ces moments qu'il allait passer avec son fils. Fini la solitude. Il allait pouvoir s'occuper de quelqu'un. Donner tout l'amour qu'il avait à quelqu'un. Sherlock n'étant plus là, il avait appris à aimait dans le vide.

Le jour où il avait décidé d'adopter était un mardi. Cela faisait 6 mois, jour pour jour que Sherlock était mort et sous les conseils de Greg, Mycroft et Mrs Hudson, il devait se prendre en main. Il ne s'alimentait plus, ne dormait presque pas et avait quitté son travail. Il allait voir Sherlock tous les jours, lui confiant ô combien il lui en voulait mais qu'il était néanmoins incapable d'être en colère parce qu'il… parce qu'il l'aimait. C'était plus facile de parler à une tombe si froide, si sobre qu'à un être humain. Bien que Sherlock était lui aussi froid et sobre, John avait réussi à déceler en cet homme des sentiments et des émotions. Il se souvient d'un jour où il l'avait surpris en train de regarder des anciennes photos de famille, dans un gros album poussiéreux qui n'avait pas dû voir le jour depuis bien longtemps. Il tournait lourdement les pages se pensant seul. La cheminée qui crépitait donnait au moment une touche chaleureuse alors qu'il s'était arrêté sur une photo de lui petit, une épée en bois à la main en costume de pirate. Capitaine Sherlock arborait un large sourire sur ses lèvres et en y repensant, John se jura que le premier déguisement d'halloween d'Hamish serait un costume de pirate.

/

Une porte s'ouvra et John releva la tête.

« Docteur Watson ? C'est à nous, Hamish vous attend… »

John se leva et serra la main de l'assistante sociale qui lui souriait. Il reposa le magazine sur la table en bois et passa la porte pour y découvrir Hamish Watson, assit timidement sur sa petite chaise. Il leva ses grands yeux bleus vers John et eu un grand sourire. Depuis qu'il avait vu son papa pour la première fois, le petit brun, aidé de l'une des dames de l'orphelinat faisait le décompte sur un calendrier qu'il avait accroché au-dessus de son lit. Une petite croix était faite chaque matin et le jour J –qu'il avait entouré d'un cœur– était enfin arrivé.

« Hamish… Mon chéri… »

John s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du jeune garçon et caressa sa joue. Ses yeux étaient remplit de tendresse, d'amour et de bonheur. Un feu d'artifice qu'il partageait avec Hamish quand il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. John passa sa main dans les cheveux de son petit garçon et embrassa sa joue. Il lui avait manqué. Tellement. Il était si beau. Un brun aux yeux bleus qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.

Mais il refusait de dire qu'il avait décidé d'adopter parce qu'il voulait remplacer Sherlock, non. John avait toujours eu envie d'un enfant. Un petit garçon. Mais après être rentré d'Afghanistan, il avait rencontré Sherlock et cela avait tout changé. Courir après les pires criminels de la ville et risquer sa vie (au moins) trois fois par semaine, il n'y avait pas de place pour un petit John dans l'équation. Il y avait aussi le fait que toutes ses petites amies –et potentielles mère de son fils- étaient virées au bout d'une semaine par Sherlock et qu'elles ne revenaient jamais. Il était alors difficile pour le Dr Watson de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Puis il est tombé. Tombé amoureux de Sherlock Holmes, le même jour où il l'avait surpris avec son album photo. Il s'était dit : _C'est cet homme qui se cache pour regarder des photos de famille, trop peureux qu'on le juge. Cet homme qui sourit timidement devant un cliché de lui et de son grand frère. Cet homme qui regrette ce temps où il était complice et heureux. C'est cet homme que je veux aimer._ Et depuis ce jour, il sut que jamais il n'y aurai un autre personne dans son cœur que Sherlock Holmes. Et maintenant qu'il était mort, il n'y aurai plus personne du tout. Du moins, de vivant. Et puis il s'est dit qu'il n'allait pas finir sa vie seul, à regretter de ne pas avoir avoué son amour à Sherlock. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un sur cette terre qui attendait d'être aimé. Et cette personne s'appelait Hamish, et John le serrait dans ses bras.

/

« Je suis si heureux de te revoir…

- Lui aussi Docteur, mais laissez-lui un peu de temps… Hamish est un petit garçon très timide et bien qu'il soit très content de vous revoir, il est aussi très impressionné…

- Je comprends tout à fait… Je vais tout faire pour qu'il se sente bien.»

Le rendez-vous ne s'éternisa pas et rapidement, John et Hamish furent dans un taxi. Le trajet se fit en silence, les deux garçons étaient tous les deux impressionnés l'un par l'autre. John voulait l'enlacer mais n'osait pas, ne voulant pas brusquer le plus jeune. Hamish agrippait un petit lapin vert qu'il ne quittait jamais. John tenta de briser la glace.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Papatte…

- C'est adorable, bonjour Papatte… Le mien c'est un petit ours brun, je te le montrerai… »

Hamish lui sourit, serrant le petit lapin. Le jeune papa gagna des points. Ils se sourirent durant le reste du taxi. John passa timidement son bras autour de son fils, pour le serrer contre lui. Celui-ci se blottit.

Aucun des deux ne voulait que le trajet se finisse. Pourtant ils entraient déjà dans Baker Street. Après avoir payé le chauffeur, John descendit du taxi et aida Hamish à faire de même. Les affaires du jeune garçon sorties, il s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de porter ses petites valises. Toujours en silence, ils montèrent les escaliers et John ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air, ce qui signifiait que Mrs Hudson avait préparé son délicieux fondant au chocolat. Hamish allait l'adorer, c'était une évidence car la vieille dame faisait les meilleurs gâteaux de tout le Royaume Uni.

Une fois la visite faite de l'appartement, John installa Hamish sur le canapé, alluma la télévision, lança la chaine de dessins animés et lui déposa une part de gâteau avec un verre de lait sur la table basse. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne manquait de rien, John s'autorisa à passer quelques coups de téléphone pour prévenir sa famille.

Il s'enferma dans la chambre de Sherlock qu'il occupait maintenant. Il avait laissé la sienne à Hamish et en avait fait un véritable magasin de jouets tellement elle regorgeait de peluches. Il n'avait rien changé dans celle de son défunt ami sauf peut-être la photo de Sherlock petit dans son costume de pirate, qu'il avait encadrée et posée sur la table de chevet. Avant de se coucher il le regardait et souhaitait une bonne nuit à son amour partit trop tôt.

Les parents de John étaient ravis et promirent qu'ils passeraient dans la semaine faire la connaissance de leur petit fils. Ils habitaient en Ecosse depuis leur retraite et John promit en retour de leur rendre visite avec Hamish, bien entendu.

Il n'osait pas aller le voir. Pourtant, il s'inquiétait. Avait-il encore faim ? Soif ? Avait-il froid ? Voulait-il parler ? Avait-il envie qu'on le laisse seul ? John avait peur qu'il ne l'aime pas. C'était possible après tout. Il menait une vie tranquille avec des gens qu'il connaissait depuis la naissance et du jour au lendemain, il se retrouvait avec un papa et une maison. Heureusement, tous les doutes de John s'envolèrent lorsqu'il entendit Hamish rire aux éclats en regardant la télé. Le jeune parent sourit et sortit de la pièce, bien décidé à faire plus ample connaissance avec ce petit garçon.

/

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous invite chaleureusement à me laisser votre avis !  
J'adore écrire sur John papa, ça m'inspire beaucoup :D  
Je vous embrasse

Jam


End file.
